Of Love, We Do Speak
by lorry11109915
Summary: [I know what you're thinking, "Ugh! Another Sonic fanfic!" Just bear with me, please? :3] Love come in many different shapes and forms. There are also many different categories of it. This story plot is kinda 'Romeo & Juliet' meets 'The Odyssey' meets 'The Count of Monte Cristo.' Rated M for violence


~ Of Love, We Do Speak ~

_~Chapter 1~_

In the fair kingdom of Marivena, a collective roar of cheers arose. The beautiful princess, Amelia, of this land had come of age, and a party would be held in celebration. The princess would also be requested to choose a husband at that same party.

Queen Lilith guided her daughter down the halls of their palace, talking to her of marriage and motherhood. "Dear Amelia… I know you don't understand what is to take place at the party, you are, but only, 16 years." As Lilith spoke, Amelia glanced out of a window, catching sight of maids cleaning the cobblestone steps and servants trimming the hedges and bushes. Everything was being cleaned and tidied in her behalf.

"Amelia, are you listening to me?"

She looked back toward her mother. She bowed her head and curtsied a bit. "Forgive me… what were you saying?"

"Amelia, you must pay attention more. You are to be a wife soon. And, a mother cannot afford a moment of lost thought. Do you understand what will be expected of you at the celebration?" Lilith asked, glancing back at her daughter.

"I am to choose the young lord whom will have my hand." Amelia stated, with an undertone of sadness. Lilith didn't catch it, however. She smiled at her. Then, Amelia added, "But, Mother, I haven't any idea what to want from a man!"

Lilith chuckled a moment. Then, she laid a hand on her young daughter's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Lia…" she started, using Amelia's old childhood nickname. "You will know what you will want. You have to look, not only with your eyes, but your heart and soul. They will speak to you."

"And, what if they stay silent?"

"They will not." Lilith said, slightly taken aback. "Daughter, you must choose from the young lords there. We haven't the time to invite anyone from the neighboring kingdoms. They'd never arrive in time."

Amelia looked out of another window and saw a stone road that led to the village. She sighed, wishing to go there, even if she had to be in the royal carriage. She tore her eyes away from the window and followed her mother.

~…~

A young hedgehog, no older than 17, looked down the dusty, stone road that led to the castle. He shook his head and smiled bitterly. Though some wished to live there, he knew of the palace life.

"Shadow! Where have you gone?"

Shadow turned to see his friends, Knuckles and Tails, walking up to him. Tails jerked his head towards Knuckles as he spoke. "This fool here nearly got us the gallows. Bit his thumb at a visiting prince."

"I bit my thumb at _you! _You moved, just in time for the prince to think it was meant for him." Knuckles glared at the young fox. Then, he looked at Shadow. "Do we plan to attend the princess's celebration?"

"Do we?" Shadow asked bitterly. Seeing his companions questioning looks, he continued, "No reason to attend. Nothing but uppity middle-aged men, competing for a 16-year-old's hand. But… is tradition."

Knuckles chuckled at him. "So, do we go?"

Shadow looked at him and smirked. "Do you wish to go?" Upon seeing Knuckles and Tails nod, he chuckled. "Fine. We will go. But, only to celebrate the princess coming of age. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You only say that because you've royal blood." Tails murmured, earning a glare from both men. "What? Have I offended you with the truth?" he smirked.

Shadow turned and started walking toward the market place. "I have no interest in wooing the princess. Nor, in marrying her. She'll be just like the rest."

"Because of what transpired with your father and stepmother, you hate all of royalty?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow turned sharply toward him. "I am not of royal blood! I never wish to be!"

Knuckles put a hand on Shadow's shoulder to comfort him. "Peace, peace!" he chuckled. Then, with a somewhat more serious tone continued. "Shadow, your father took a queen to bed. A queen! You, being the product of royal blood and high status… You're nearly a prince!"

Shadow walked on. "I'm the product of a fool's mistake. If they had any love for one another, they wouldn't have separated… leaving me in the midst of it all…" He shook his head and hurried away to the market place.

~…~

**Short chapter. Only 740 words. I usually write more than that.**

**Anyway, some notes:**

**Amelia is Amy Rose, but I wanted to use that name because is sounds royal, doesn't it?**

**I've been caught in a 'Romeo and Juliet' mind set because of my Literature/Composition class, and even if all the sappy love stuff sometimes makes me wanna spew, it's been stuck in my chrome-dome [brain].**

**I like the squiggles [~] I've been using in this story. Expect more of those. :3**

**Fare thee well! [Good-bye!]**


End file.
